The Bank Robbery of Hazzard County
by Alone in the Solitude of Texas
Summary: Another race in Hazzard county, but this one has a twist for the boys. Will they be able to win it? With a mysterious past friend of Luke's on the road, it may not happen. When the bank is robbed and Daisy kidnapped, how far will Luke go for his family?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Yeah, yeah, y'all know I don't own this stuff. However, I do own the story, and the driver of the Firebird. Hope you read it. And like it enough to stay tuned. And I did not steal the idea from DixieDarlin, I wrote this long before that came out.**

**I just couldn't stand it any more. I want to know what you think. I posted this awhile back, noticed a bunch of errors, and took it off the Internet. But, its back! Please review.**

**The Bank Robbery of Hazzard County**

Chapter One 

Luke grinned as Bo took a turn in the road at 55 MPH. The General was sounding better than ever after the tune-up he and Bo had finished that morning. They'd worked hard in-between morning chores, breakfast, and an extra chore of starting the process of re-painting the barn, to get the General in top shape to brag to Cooter about. There was an upcoming race in Hazzard in which Cooter, Bo, Luke and Daisy were all entered, and that afternoon Cooter and the boys were going for a practice run.

General Lee charged over a hill, and Hazzard could be seen in the distance.

"So, Luke, you think we got the General slicked up enough to beat Cooter's new GTO?" Bo asked as he cranked the wheel to the left to miss a small washout in the road.

"We could take Cooter ridin' the brake. It's Daisy in that Roadrunner we've gotta worry about."

Cooter had been saving up for some time to buy a '68 Pontiac GTO off his cousin, who lived several miles south of Chickasaw county. Since he was kin, the cousin had given him a discount.

As for the Roadrunner, Cooter had had it for awhile, working on it in his spare time, and when he was nearly finished with it Daisy had spotted it and practically fallen in love with it. It looked like her old yellow one, but the paint job Cooter had given it was a turquoise blue. It hadn't taken much for Daisy to convince Cooter to let her drive it in the race.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Bo laughed. He slowed down a little as they came into Hazzard and coasted towards Cooter's.

Luke slid out of the window as Bo turned the General off, then followed suit. As Bo waved at Cooter, an engine came roaring around the Town Square, brakes screeching, and tires smoking. It was a black Firebird with the outline of a panther on the doors, a panther face was on the hood, mouth open in a hiss, and right below it painted in fancy letters was the word **WILDCAT.**

All three men stared at the flashy car, as did several other onlookers in town. The car sped at, at least eighty, making it's way straight for where Bo stood next to the General. Anyone could tell that the farthest thing from the driver's mind was swerving to miss him, so he jumped back with a shout and ended up on his back on the hood of the General as the Firebird slid to a halt perfectly parallel to the '69 Charger.

The windows were tinted and rolled up tight, otherwise Bo would have sized up the driver to give him a good talking too when he stepped out.

Bo sat up, staring at the driver's door with an angry look. Luke watched, prepared to either help his cousin tell the guy off, or bail him out of trouble again.

The driver stepped out, and Bo, Luke and Cooter all stared as the door was slammed shut.

Polished, black cowboy boots, a short, black leather skirt, a black leather button-up jacket with a low V-neck, three black leather bands were around the neck, each with a different charm, black beaded earrings, black almost cat eye sunglasses, and black curls in a half ponytail, showered this woman.

The three men stared.

This was so unlike Hazzard it was unbelievable. For one thing, the only person in town that could afford leather was Boss, but it surely wasn't his style, and for another, no one wore complete black in June in Hazzard County, Georgia.

The woman strode up towards Cooter with an attitude that demanded respect. She jerked her head toward the car. "I need a full tank."

Cooter didn't respond. He just stared at her.

She slid her sunglasses down her nose to look at him with piercing black eyes framed by black lashes. "Did you not hear me, or are you just stupid?"

"Cooter!" Luke was the first to be broken from the trance. "I believe the lady wants a tank of gas." He walked to Cooter and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aw, yeah, right." Cooter gave a somewhat stupid grin and walked over to the pump. The woman's head snapped around to look at Luke.

"What did you call me?"

Luke was a little startled. "I, uh, I wasn't aware I called you anything."

"I do believe I heard the word 'lady' in your sentence. Am I correct?"

"Uh, well, yes ma'am, but I didn't me-,"

"I don't take kindly to being called a lady, Lucas Duke." Her words were an explanation, but her tone made them sound like a command.

Luke's eyes widened. This bossy woman knew his name! "Excuse me, but how the heck do you know who I am?"

She whipped off her sunglasses. "No one ever forgets a sworn enemy from grade school, Luke."

He surveyed the woman again. Nothing about her looked familiar…except for her eyebrows. They were perfectly shaped, except for their arch was higher than normal, giving her a cattish look.

"TomCat?"

"I could hit you for that."

Luke broke out into a grin. "Whoa, girl, I wouldn'ta recognized you in a million years!"

"I could say the same for you, but I'd be lying. You look exactly the same as you did thirteen years ago. Taller, maybe, but otherwise the same." She replaced her sunglasses.

Bo, who was still sitting on the hood of the General, finally closed his open mouth and slid to his feet. "Bo Duke, ma'am. Did Luke just call you _Tom_Cat?"

Luke laughed. "Come on, Bo, you were young, but I'm sure you remember me complainin' to Uncle Jesse about the girl who was always makin' trouble for me. I know you saw her."

Bo stared at the woman, then smiled. "That's right. You were always in fistfights with someone called TomCat, and for a long time I thought that was a guy. Then one day you came home with her and her mother, right?"

"Yes. Because Luke here had said that I'd never be pretty, and I didn't care for that too much. I threw the first punch, but Luke got caught sitting on me and smashing my face in. The school called my mother, and my mother drug your sorry butt home to your uncle." The woman explained.

"That's right. I couldn't sit for a week after that day. Uncle Jesse lectured me for hours about how to respect females, and I kept complaining that you didn't count." Luke nodded as he crossed his arms.

"So what to you think now?" she once again removed the sunglasses, then flipped her hair and turned around.

Bo whistled.

The woman looked at him and made a noise that sounded a lot like a cat's growl.

Bo's eyebrows shot up.

The woman once again looked at Luke.

"Well, you sure grew up, if that's what you mean."

She scowled. "Still, after thirteen years, I can't impress you." she shoved the sunglasses back on as Luke's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Why do you think I picked on you?"

"I thought it was because you hated me."

"Exactly the opposite. I used to write, 'Mrs. Luke Duke' in my math book. You can ask Mr. Holmes, if you don't believe me."

Cooter strolled back over with his hands in his pockets, goofy grin still on his lips. "Well, darlin', your total comes to $19.50, but I'll only charge you $17 just 'cause I got to see such a beauty today."

All Luke saw was a flash of black boot that landed somewhere in the general area near the zipper on Cooter's dirty jeans, then suddenly an engine roared, and with a cloud of smoke and a rush of black, the Firebird was gone.

Cooter let out a strangled sound as he went to his knees for a moment.

"Well, I don't know about you Luke, but I think that little lady needs a talkin' to. I think between the two of us, we could teach her a lesson." Bo said in an angry tone.

"Bo, she's gone. Just don't worry about it. She always was touchy. Cooter?" Luke stared at Cooter, who's red shade was beginning to fade. "You alright?"

"Yeah," this was strangled as well. Luke helped him to his feet. "What blew her lid off anyway?"

"Well, she bit my head off when I called her a lady. When you called her darlin', she wasn't happy. But when you called her a beauty, she just lost it, I guess."

"Her? I meant the car!" Cooter sighed and stared at the fading dust. "That gal owes me $20.00."

"I thought-,"

"Yeah, well the price was just raised." Cooter seemed to be waiting for something. He looked at Bo, then at Luke. "Well, what's wrong with you two? Get after her!"

Both Dukes jumped, giving each other odd looks, then slid into the General, Bo taking the wheel. He turned the key and General Lee roared to life. The gas pedal went to the floor and the orange car was on the Pontiac's tail.

This didn't last long, however. The very second that the Firebird's front tires hit the dirt road that headed for the Duke farm, the car was gone. Bo and Luke stared ahead through the cloud of dust in utter shock. Bo slowed the car and then stopped.

"Well." Bo muttered

"Yeah." Luke replied.

Nothing needed to be said. A black Pontiac Firebird, driven by a crazy woman in black leather had just literally left the General Lee in the dust.

**Don't know why I'm botherin', you won't read it. Although I suppose if yer readin' this it means you read the whole thing, so review and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Chapter Two 

Daisy sat on the hood of her car, munching on an apple. She'd been playing around with the Roadrunner, both behind the wheel and under the hood, and she was pretty darn sure it was in tip-top shape.

The engine purred like a kitten, the tires were almost brand spankin' new, the brakes were perfect, and on top of all that even the shock absorbers were doing their job. As she'd sped around the back forty at 95 MPH, she'd had visions of the trophy and the $100 check.

The upcoming Cross County Spree race had her excited. She hadn't raced against anyone besides Bo and Luke in a long time, and she hoped she had what it took. She really wanted to win.

Daisy took one last bite of the apple and tossed the core into the grass as she heard a car on the road. She didn't even have to look to know it was General Lee.

The boys had roared off into town to show off their hot engine to Cooter, and Daisy couldn't help but wonder why they were back so soon. Usually a trip to Cooter's lasted most of the day and then some.

She slid off the car and watched as the orange Charger came up the driveway and parked next to her. Neither of the boys looked too happy.

"Hey! Whatchy'all doin' back so soon?" Daisy asked as Bo and Luke climbed out of the car.

Bo stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at Luke, who shrugged. "Guess we might as well tell her."

"Tell me what?" She asked, looking at Luke.

"We ran into an old schoolmate of Luke's." Bo explained. From the look on his face, Daisy guessed that this schoolmate wasn't high on Bo's list of friends.

"Oh, yeah? Who was it?"

"You remember Tomcat Jones?" Luke asked her.

"I remember the name…but I can't for the life of me remember the face."

Luke sighed and looked the General over. "The one who always picked on me?"

Daisy gasped a little, and then smiled. "You mean that little tomboy? The one who liked you so much?"

Luke looked up at her sharply. "How did you know she liked me?"

"Anyone with eyes and a brain could see it…" Daisy giggled at the look on his face. "Except you, I take it. What was her first name again?"

"Kathy, or Katie, somethin' like that. She always got mad when someone called her that though." Luke crossed his arms and leaned against General Lee. "We might be in trouble this weekend."

Daisy looked back and forth between the boys. "You two got Rosco on y'all's tails again?"

"No, Daisy…it's that filly we saw in town." Bo said. "She's drivin' around in a hot rod of a Firebird, and General Lee here couldn't catch her."

Daisy was downright surprised. No one could catch the General Lee. "You're kiddin' me."

"No, ma'am."

"Well, Bo, she must have had nitrous oxide in the carburetor or somethin'!" Daisy exclaimed.

"It's possible, I guess, but either way she'll still have that speed at the race on Saturday." Luke sighed.

"Aren't the cars checked over for that sort of thing?" Daisy placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but that girl was always sneaky. There's no tellin' what she'll try."

"Well, Luke, you don't even know that she'll be there. Maybe she's just passin' through. Did she say she'd be at the race?" Daisy asked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"She never said she'd be there, but what else would a girl with a car like that be doin' in Hazzard?" Bo shook his head.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Bo. I guess there's no point worryin' over it when there's a slight chance she won't even be there." Luke straightened and glanced at the farmhouse, and then looked at Daisy. "What's for lunch?"

"I haven't decided yet. Uncle Jesse drove over to the Boars Nest to meet an old friend for lunch, and I've been out here workin' on this here car. What sounds good to y'all?"

0o0o0o0

Boss Hogg stepped down out of his car and puffed on his cigar. He glanced around for a moment, then walked up the steps to the bank and stepped inside.

A man sat on a bench in Hazzard Square, reading a newspaper. He wore casual clothes, although they were slightly dressy for Hazzard.

He lowered the paper and watched the fat man until he disappeared inside the bank. Seconds later, two white patrol cars pulled up and actually parked gracefully in front of and behind the white Cadillac. The Sheriff climbed out and walked in his strange way to the front door, with the deputy close behind.

This would be too simple. Boring, actually. To get past these yahoos would be a walk in the park. They probably wouldn't even need guns; these officers would scare easy.

The man folded the paper neatly and tucked it under his arm as he stood and strolled casually to his car, nodding at the women and children he passed. When he reached the car, he sat in the driver's seat and picked up the CB as he tossed the paper to the floor.

"This is Satchel callin' out to Reynolds. You out there?"

The reply came almost instantly. "I'm here, where've you been?"

"The marshmallow and his crew were late, but the boss is right. JD Hogg and the police force are gonna be simpler than pie to take. Everyone around here is either an idiot or crazy, and the rest of them are too stupid to know the difference. You tell the boss that we're clear on the bank."

"I've got it. Over and out."

**Those ol' boys are in for a bit of a surprise, don't you think? **

**Since no one reviews on my stories, I posted the following for that reason:**

**Ignorance seems to be taking over the world. Do you now know how? In the bottom left corner, (yes, _this _bottom left corner) there is a box. It says "Submit review". Beside it is a button that says "go". Click on the button. Another window will pop up, and there you can type a review. Hit the "Submit" button, and boom. I have a review. It's really quite simple. **

**No offense intended to those who may have reviewed in the past. (Like, once.)**


End file.
